tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Between the Sheets
Between the Sheets is a 2019 duet by Shiki Takamura and Rikka Sera. Overview The lead song from SolidS' fourth RE:START volume. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * Kanji = 無言になっちゃって暗い顔したら時間浪費じゃん ならず者に辛酸舐めさせられがちで 共感されたいの？だけど気遣って病んでも イイ感じになれない 思考切り替えていこうずっと梅雨みたいな関係なら 眼の前の男考えてみない？ほら 孤独も劣等感もひっくり返せるwin-winでしょ 進展させようか 悩んでんの？イラついてんの？ なんでも言ってごらん 今ちょっと笑ったよね？（hah） ごまかし切れていない（hah） ボクらもうお似合いなんじゃない？ HEY！交わそうよ秘密を HEY！お互いの弱みを 連れ出そう夢の中へ HEY！ここは恋の墓場 HEY！崩壊れたラジオのように 吐き出そう欲望の声を 愛し合う悦びを通わせて 寝息のような衣擦れを聴かせてよ You love me, love me You love me between the sheets You love me, love me You love me, love me down 塞ぎ込んじゃったら卸し立ての粧いも浮かばれない 分別に抗って終電まで遊ぼうよ flatな気分で懇ろな話題へ戻れたら イイ感じになれそう 生真面目なんですよ好きじゃないなら添い寝致しません 若気の至りとか金輪際経験もないし たらしのmiddleより年若に愛されてみませんか？ 本気の恋をしよう 迷ってんの？疑ってんの？ なんだって聞いてごらん 結論を急ごうか（hah） 正直待って居らんない（hah） ボクらもう付き合ってんじゃない？ 真夜中の隠れん坊 探そうよ秘密を HEY！お互いの弱みを 連れ出そう夢の中へ HEY！ここは恋の墓場 HEY！崩壊れたラジオのように 吐き出そう欲望の声を 愛なんてのは簡単な仕掛けさ 動物たちのsaga 考えるより衝動が先なんだ 今更だけどボクは恋の奴隷 貴方を庇いたがり そうやって狂も夢の中へ Hah YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! Hah YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! Hah YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! Between the Sheets Hah YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! Hah YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! Hah YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! 夢の中へ往こう Kanji provided by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. |-| Romaji = Mugon ni nacchatte kowai kao shitara jikan rouhi jan Narazumono shinsan namesaserare gachi de Kyoukan saretai no? dakedo kitsukatte iyandemo Ii kanji ni narenai Shikou kirikaeteikou zutto tsuyu mitai kankei nara Me no mae no otoko kangaete minai? hora Kodoku mo rettoukan mo hikkuri kaeseru win-win desho Shinten saseyou ka Nayan denno? Iratsuitenno? Nandemo itte goran Ima chotto waratta yo ne? (hah) Gomakashi kireteinai (hah) Bokura mou oniai nanjanai? HEY! kawasou yo himitsu wo HEY! otagai no yowami wo Tsuredasou yume no naka he HEY! koko wa koi no hakaba HEY! kowareta rajio no you ni Hakidasou yokubou no koe wo Aishiau yorokobi wo kayowasete Neiki no you na kinuzure wo kikasete yo You love me, love me You love me between the sheets You love me, love me You love me, love me down Fusagi konjattara oroshitate no yosooi mo ukabarenai Funbetsu ni aragatte shuuden made asobou yo flat na kibun de nengoro na wadai he modoretara Ii kanji ni naresou Kimajime nan desu yo suki janai nara soine itashimasen Wakage no itari toka konrinzai keiken mo nai shi Tarashi no middle yori toshiwaka ni aisarete mimasenka? Honki no koi wo shiyou Mayottenno? utagattenno? Nandatte kiite goran Ketsuron wo isogou ka (hah) Shoujiki matte irannai (hah) Bokura mou tsukiattenjanai? Mayonaka no kakurenbou Sagasou yo himitsu wo HEY! otagai no yowami wo Tsuredasou yume no naka he HEY! koko wa koi no hakaba HEY! kowareta rajio no you ni Hakidasou yokubou no koe wo Ai nante no wa kantan na shikake sa Doubutsutachi no saga Kangaeru yori shoudou ga saki nanda Imasara dakedo boku wa koi no dorei Anata wo kabaitagari Souyatte kyou mo yume no naka he Hah YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! Hah YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! Hah YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! Between the Sheets Hah YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! Hah YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! Hah YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! Yume no naka he yukou Romaji translations by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. |-| English= Once you shut yourself up and make a scary face, it’ll be a waste of time Tending to look down on some tough guy’s hardships You want some sympathy? But even if it sickens you to feel careful It can’t feel good Let’s change this thought process— if it’s always a rainy relationship Shouldn’t you try to think about the guy in front of you? See If I get you to flip over that isolation and inferiority complex it’ll be a win-win So how about I keep going? Are you worried? Are you annoyed? Just say whatever you want You kinda laughed for a bit there, didn’t you? (hah) My deception hasn’t worked yet (hah) Aren’t we suited for each other already? HEY! Let’s exchange secrets HEY! About each of our weaknesses I’ll take you into dreams HEY! Here lies the grave of love HEY! Like a broken radio We’ll cough out words of desire With this joy of loving each other going back and forth Let me hear clothes rubbing against each other, like sleeping breaths You love me, love me You love me between the sheets You love me, love me You love me, love me down If you’re in low spirits, your newly-bought clothes won’t let you rest in peace Let’s go against good judgment and hang out until the last train Once we get back to a flat mood and some intimate topics It’ll probably feel good You’re just too serious; if you don’t like me, I won’t sleep with you Going by that youthful irresponsibility, you’ll never get experience, either Do you want to be loved by a younger one, instead of a flirty middle? Let’s do some serious love Are you lost? Are you suspicious? I’ll listen to anything you have to say How about we speed up the conclusion? (hah) I can’t stay waiting, honestly (hah) Aren’t we going out with each other already? Hide-and-seek in the middle of the night Let’s search for those secrets HEY! For each of our weaknesses I’ll take you into dreams HEY! Here lies the grave of love HEY! Like a broken radio We’ll cough out words of desire Things like love are just simple mechanisms In this animals’ saga Impulses take priority before we think It might be too late for me to say this, but I’m a servant of love Wanting to protect you That way, even this madness goes into dreams Hah YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! Hah YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! Hah YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! Between the Sheets Hah YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! Hah YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! Hah YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! Let’s go into our dreams English translations by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. References Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Shiki Takamura songs Category:Rikka Sera songs